Datenshi : Fallen Angel
by Lexgendary
Summary: With great power, comes great responsibility Aya is yet to learn the meaning of her existence and life's great journeys with the people who deem important to her. On a road to seek for oneself and that strength is from within...
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres. I've made minor changes of some people's name but the main characters are still the same. Please enjoy!_

**_Datenshi : Fallen Angel © My Anh Nguyen_**

**Prologue**

Gazing at the soft sun beam that hangs up above on the perfect teal blue sky and smiling gently, Aya Mikage long honey blonde hair glittered under the light and she twirled to the opposite direction to find the moon. Round and dimly lit, the moon was close to the earth's surface – how was the moon and sun appearing at the same time possible? Aya frowned and instantly knew she was in one of her dreams yet again. Wait, it wasn't her dream; it never was and perhaps by no means will be. Whose slumber was she in this time? Aya got on her foot however reluctant to part herself with the pleasant feel of the green grass beneath her. Nevertheless Aya knew she had no other choice and hated herself for being a trespasser.

Strolling on the endless field of meadow she reached a riverbank where the stream of water delicately flows. Subsequently Aya noticed a young girl about her own age walking along the lake's side. Her hair was a colour of platinum silver and braided into two – long golden sleeping gown that clung to her figure flawlessly. The mysterious girl was close to perfection, Aya thought. Unexpectedly the young girl glanced Aya's way and alluring shaped eyes that enhanced her features all the more. Conversely, the colour of her iris was crimson red… of fresh blood.

"Aya… Save me…" Her voice was hoarse and a twinge of pain surged through Aya's body. "I beg you. Save me."

Shaking her head Aya didn't comprehend what the girl was saying. She can't save anybody, the only ability she have was to foresee the future in her dreams and when she awakes it would be already too late akin to the past where she struggled too many times to make a difference. The feeling of helplessness and how worthless she could be had drained all of her spirit and well-being. Here she was, knowing this beautiful girl was going to die but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry I can't save you. I don't have the power to." Tears flowed down Aya's cheeks and she shook her head ferociously. "Can't do it. I – I can't do it."

Shortly the sun that shone so bright shared a ray of light on the young girl and gradually her body became transparent. "The fallen angel, Aya Mikage." Soon after the mysterious girl whispered those words to the wind, she disappeared as the rays of beam carried her away to an unknown destination.

I'm merely Aya Mikage that for as long as I could remember was able to transport into other people's dreams. Never my own… I'm not a dreamer, she said to herself.

Out of the blue a male voice appeared, "You are a dreamer. Wake up and dream." Afterward her vision blurred and all she saw was a world of whiteness.

_**Next chapter – Dreamcatcher**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Dreamcatcher

_Datenshi : Fallen Angel © My Anh Nguyen_

**Chapter One – Dreamcatcher**

There are phenomenon in this world that Aya Mikage doesn't quite grasp the meaning of, for instance, looking up at the grand gate to her school that had an enormous golden lettering – The Royal Institution of Kyoto Private Academy. Indeed, that was her school's name tracing back to centuries ago. The teachers didn't allow the students to call their academy as a regular 'high school' but as 'The Royal blah blah blah'. It shunned her and Aya didn't know what issued these people have but they believe they're prestigious and above everyone else. Talk about a big head. What's worst was that the people that attend this academy are not the best people to make friends with. The school thinks they are good hence forth the student body also believe they are. It's rather sad actually; they are all civil to one another but merely to be polite. It was final and factual, Aya ostracized the school.

"Walk faster Aya."

Someone pushed her forward from behind and she rolled her eyes. The only person who she can converse with for more than ten minutes was no other than her twin brother. "Onii-chan! I am hurrying you don't have to push me." Aya barked out and flung her hands in the air.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aki-senpai!"

"Aki-kun, konnichiwa!"

It wasn't something to be embarrassed of the fact that her brother was the most popular guy in the school, however she was discomfit. They are twins yet both contradict one another greatly, it always surprised her how ever did she get him as a twin brother. The only similarity they behold was the blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. From their interest to personality it differs vastly.

"Well known as always aye Aki? Do you even know the names of half the people who greet you every morning?" Aya questioned frowning.

Aki shook his head and took his sister's bag into his hand. "Nope. Did you remember to bring your packed lunch?" He asked her shaking her bag as it felt lighter than usual.

"Oh no! I forgot it on the kitchen table!" She hits her head and poked out a tongue at Aki. "Gomen."

"Aya you know that you can't miss meals like that. What happen if later on you faint and I'm not around?" Aki said it all in one breath looking more than annoyed but on the side of worried. "From now on I'll pack your bag for you every morning."

She pouted and walked ahead of him then turned around making a clown face at Aki. "Bro, you sound like an old man!"

"Why you! I am being a caring brother and I am insulted like that?" Aki rolled up the sleeves of his navy blue jumper. "You better run real fast because when I get you, you're dead!"

Aya carried on running ahead with Aki chasing behind her tail when suddenly she bumped real hard into a hard chest. "Ow!" She rubbed her head and glanced up to see Aki's close friend, Yuuhi Aogiri. "So sorry!"

The brown haired man brushed his hair back whilst shaking his head. "It's okay. Where are you running to?" he asked as he looked over Aya's head to see Aki coming from behind.

"Ah! From the ugly monster. Bye Yuuhi!" Aya waved her hand and took her bag from Aki's grasp running further on. "Catch me later, dear brother of mine!"

"I'll get you!" Aki screamed out and chuckled. "How you do buddy?"

"Not as good as you from the way things look. How lucky of you, have such a cute sister around." Yuuhi sulked and the two gentlemen walked into their homeroom together.

Aki raised an eyebrow and beckoned, "If she was many years younger than me then what you said won't sound wrong. Are you trying to hit onto my sister?"

Bewildered, Yuuhi stammered, "No!"

"Better not be." He nodded his head and with a cold tone exclaimed, "I'll kill anyone who inflicts any sort of pain on Aya."

"Aya Mikage!" Out of the blue a light brown haired girl hugged Aya tightly and she doesn't know where the girl popped out from. "You look dazzling!"

Aya gazed at Chidori Asai and gawked. "What do you want now?"

"Could I come over this afternoon?" Chidori rubbed her body against Aya with pleading eyes.

"Wha-what?" Shr heard perfectly fine but Chidori was one mischievous young girl and Aya know there had to be something behind it. "Why?"

"Your brother would be home from basketball practice right?" Aya nodded her head. "Great. I get to see his body all flushed and sweaty from the training." Chidori clasped her hands together and her eyes looked beyond the clouds. "Then he will take a shower and his hair and body will be wet… Ah! Aki-kun, come to me!"

What the heck? Aya thought and gave a sardonic expression. "You disgust me." She walked ahead into their homeroom with Chidori clinging from behind still begging for permission.

Even though Chidori was too wild for Aya but she thoroughly enjoyed her. Chidori was one to speak her mind and honest with everything she feels or says. Aya liked that about her. Hence, that's why Chidori could be included as Aya's only friend in the entire academy. Aya still remembered the first time Chidori Asai spoke to her; it was early last year during summer. The cherry blossoms were blooming with such beauty that Aya couldn't help but gazed at them every time she walked pass. One day she forgot her lunch and was sitting underneath one of the biggest tree in the school. Her stomach growled real loud and a hand appeared out of nowhere holding a sandwich. She stared at the girl, who sat beside her and smiling warmly. Take it; I've got plenty more, she said. After that incident Aya saw more of Chidori and the first time she introduced her brother to Chidori, the girl had been sexually driven toward Aki without being meek about it.

"So what about it?" Chidori snapped Aya from her trance and she stared blankly at the enthusiasm Chidori had in her eyes.

Aya gazed outside the classroom window at the lucid azure sky and said, "The weather is making me sleepy." With that Aya put her head down on the table and closed her eyes.

Chidori gagged but afterward sat down beside Aya and smiled gently.

"Oh my gosh! Have you seen the new biology teacher?"

"Yes! He's so hot!"

"I know! How old you think he is?"

"Twenty-four?"

Aya walked pass all the constant blabbering of the girls in her biology class and sat herself down on one of the tables. She was still half asleep from the previous lesson of mathematics, it wasn't her thing. Aya yawned and placed her head in the palm of her hand as support.

"There he is!" All the girls blushed as the new teacher walked into the classroom and stood in front of the blackboard.

Aya shifted her eyes to the front and was amazed. The new teacher was fairly young, bright red hair, a mix of gold and blue eyes, one pierced ear and a choker necklace. He could be the next Calvin Klein model, she thought.

"Good morning. I am the new transfer teacher, Touya Nigawa. Hope we will cooperate well throughout this year."

"Yes, sir!"

Swapping hands, Aya yet again looked out the window where she saw a flock of birds flying across the sky.

"Hey you. Are you the dream catcher?"

Aya opened her eyes and her vision was indistinct soon later it regained as she made out the figure of a little boy. She got up on her legs and looked at her surroundings, she was in the hospital. How did she get here? Wasn't she having lunch with Chidori?

"I'm going to die soon." The dark haired boy said to her. She opened her mouth and then shut it again. "He's after my life essence."

"Whose he?"

"I don't know but like you, I hear his voice in my dreams. My time is near the end." Aya walked closer to the boy sitting on the white bed swinging his tiny legs. "If you can foretell the future in your dreams, could you protect my dog? He's only one year old." How can she protect someone's love ones when she can't even guard her parents? "He's very obedient."

"I – I'll try."

"Thank you. As a present I'll give you a dream of your own." The boy grinned and hopped off the bed landing on two feet. "What dream would you like?"

"You can give me a dream?"

"Yeah. My powers are not as strong as yours but it can do."

Aya thought for a second and asked, "Then I can give you a dream too?"

"Of course you can dummy. My mother said you're the original Dreamcatcher. You can put someone into an eternal sleep as well." The young boy looked up at Aya with crystal clear sapphire eyes.

"Can I give myself a dream?" Aya questioned and felt foolish for it seems as though the younger boy was more knowledgeable than her.

He shook his head and took her hand into his. "You can't. That's our sin. Now close your eyes…" Aya examined the boy and did what he said. "For now I'll put you into a world where you wish to be but you will wake up from it after some time."

"Thank you. Are we the same kind?"

"No," he paused. "You're the fallen angel who has a lot of responsibility and power."

"I don't get it."

The boy hushed her and a bright golden glow emerged from their hands. "Now let yourself loose and dream."

Aya smiled lightly, "My first dream."

Stepping out of the shower Aya looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She saw her parents in her dream and they were all laughing joyfully. Aya hummed a tune and walked into the kitchen where Aki was preparing dinner. He took a glimpsed at her and continued to chop the onions.

"What are you so happy about, now tell your brother."

Aya sat on her arm chair in front of the television and smiled from ear to ear. "I had a dream of mum and dad. We were having dinner and playing games together."

He brought the dishes onto the small square shaped table. "Oh is that so?" Aya nodded and jumped up from her position. "Now eat up and get ready for bed."

"Yes, mum!"

"What sins have I caused to deserve such a sister?" Aki asked exasperatedly.

Aya laughed and shook her head. "No, no. It's more of what good deeds you have done to have me as your wonderful younger twin sister."

He shook his head in disbelief and pinched her nose. "I have no way with you."

"It's because you love me too much." Aya picked up a pair of chopsticks and hand it to Aki. "Itadakimasu!"

After finishing the meal and doing some homework, both Aki and Aya went off to bed in their respective rooms. Aki walked pass the room that used to belong to their parents and took a longing gaze. Soon later he peeked into Aya's room to make sure she was under the bed covers then he closed the door lightly and went to his room. He laid there in his bed wondering what Aya's true feelings are. She always had a smile in front of him but he knows in her sleep she cries. He turned to the side and watched the full moon, bit by bit his eyes fell heavy and he fell in a deep slumber.

Woof! Woof! Woof!

Aya scrunched her face at the noise the dog was making and chose to ignore it. "Aya! Aya!" She heard indistinct screams from somewhere far. The dog continued to bark loudly and she was frustrated. Aya got up from her bed and looked outside her window to where the gate was. There was a brown dog wagging its tail and scratching the gate.

Instantly, images flooded through her head and she jerked up. The boy! Aya slipped into her shoes and climbed out from her window. She opened the small gate and the dog started running forward. It stopped and looked back as if waiting for her to come.

"Show me where he is." Aya whispered and the two ran off into the dark pitch night with only the moon as their guide.

She doesn't know why she's doing this but she doesn't want him to die. He was her kind; he understands her pain of one without any choice. Aya held a stern expression and reminded herself that the incident in the past was when she was only nine. Now nine years later she's eighteen and it won't be the same. She will make sure of it, now that she finally felt as though she was not alone in this world with her unnatural ability.

"Wait for me. I'm coming."

**_Next chapter – Seraph Without Wings_**


	3. Chapter 2 : Seraph Without Wings

_Datenshi : Fallen Angel © My Anh Nguyen_

**Chapter Two – Seraph Without Wings**

Running on the footpath passing all the shops, Aya realized this way was the direction toward her school. The dog, which she assumed belonged to the boy that granted her the loving dream of her parents – ran on four legs with great speed. He or she was medium sized with a white spot on top of its head and short tail. Aya couldn't make out what breed it was so she left it as that. When they reached the school's fence an ear piercing roared was heard and Aya covered her ears with both of her hands. The bellow halted and she scrutinized the dimly lit school yard but couldn't see anything.

Aya kneeled down to the dog's height and softly whispered, "You stay here. I'll go inside and look for your master okay?" She stretched up and stared at the tall point gates, wincing she knew there was no other choice but to climb it.

Shaking the gate to check for its stability Aya began to push her up the gate and held tight onto the icy cold metallic poles. For a moment she struggled and kept sliding back down, she cursed under the breath. The dog started barking and nuzzled its nose against her calf. Aya looked down to find it had gone somewhere to find a flexible pole – oh wait, this was for the high jumpers, Aya thought holding up the stick. Aya planted a kiss on the dog's head thanking him quietly. She was scrupulously amazed at this dog's cleverness and started to have a liking for it already. Moving back of fair distant Aya has a feeling she either; can't make it over the gate and hit hard onto the gate or if she make it, she would not land on her two feet. Nonetheless, she's going to do it. Taking in a deep breath, she did a run up and pushes herself majestically up into the air. Aya remembered seeing high jumpers bending their body and always kicking their legs up high to make it over their mark point. Miraculously half of Aya's body was over the fence and she bended her back more. Once her entire body was nearly inside the school's ground excitement surged through her and she forgot about watching her legs to raise it higher. As a result she got scratched by the sharp end of the edged fence as she landed on the solid concrete. She grimaced at the pain on her leg and especially the one throughout her body right now.

"Yay! I made it!" She hoisted her arms up in the air and turned to her side smiling at the dog, which had his tongue hanging out. "I should join the high jump club huh?" Aya lifted her body up and groan in anguish, her back hurts so much. Hence she was correct; she didn't land on her two feet at all however that was a world's record.

Limping her way into the school building she followed her instinct and trudged up the stairs until she reached the opening space on top of the school. Aya opened the door and all of a sudden a gust of wind blew pass. Right in front of her was the silhouette of a giant creature and she screeched at its sight.

Without a doubt that was the boy in her dream, she could feel it. "What happened to you?" She questioned not daring to move. Its teeth were large and sharp and blood was dripping down from it.

He howled and Aya stepped forward. "Tell me, did he do this to you?" The creature eyes were beginning to soften and whimpered. "Where is he? I'll make him return you back to normal." After a brief moment of silence he began to growl loudly holding his clawed hands to his head. "Are you okay? What can I do to help?" Aya advanced closer to him and touched his great furred hand. Unexpectedly she was held up in the air and fear rushed through her.

Though her heart told her he was in immense sorrow and yet again she can't do anything to ease it. He was a mere young boy with striking eyes and what in front of her was not him. Aya knew he didn't want this and she have to do something, fast.

"It's me. Aya. Remember you told me to look after your precious dog? He's very obedient like you said. Look he's out the gate waiting for you to return to him."

He mitigated his grasped on her arms and gradually placed her on the ground. Aya walked toward the balcony and beckoned him to come in order to see his dog from here. He followed her but after the second step he started to bellowed once again and from his mouth a blue light shone. Seconds later it shot out a fireball and hit Aya in her stomach sending her flying back and off the balcony. She coughed out blood as she felt her feet weren't touching the ground and she realized this could be her last moment. The building was extremely sky-scraping from where she was and she knew she couldn't survive this fall even if a miracle was bound to happen. She then noted that she didn't get to finish Aki's soup and haven't said thank you to Chidori for being her friend. There were lots of things she hasn't done nor accomplished. For the first time she recognized she's been taking a lot of things for granted and hasn't appreciated her great fortune.

"I don't want it to end like this." She said to herself feeling the enormous throbbing in her stomach. Reaching an arm out to catch onto something but it was futile.

White… Red… Gold…

Her eyes were half opened and she saw someone jumping off from the balcony flying toward her holding onto her hand. Can angel fly without wings? She wondered in her dreaming state. Aya felt heat streamed throughout her body when it was pressed against him or her body.

Gracefully they both landed on the ground safely and she was still in someone's arms. Aya made an effort to open her eyes and focused on the person who saved her. Sensei? Her eyes opened wide and incomprehension was shown in her expression. What was he doing here at this time of the night? Did he just jumped off a high building, saved her and casually hit the ground without a scratch? He was wearing his white laboratory coat and the golden glow in his eyes was further enhanced during this time of the day. She suddenly felt dizzier than before.

Nigawa-sensei placed her down and when her feet touched the earth the pain in her stomach resurfaced causing her to cry in pain. "Stay here, don't go anywhere." His voice was tender yet firm, lifting one hand up a slim sword about thirty centimeters appeared from within his wrist.

Aya slumped down on the floor holding onto her stomach that was gushing out blood. "Don't kill him." She called out and he stopped twirling around to look at her. "He's innocent. He's just a young boy who talks wisely beyond his years and loves his dog very much. Don't kill him, I beg you."

"But he has lost control of himself. There's no other way," he said holding tight onto his sword as he sensed the descendent of the ogre from above. "I'm sorry." Touya Nigawa determinedly turned around and rapidly fled up into the sky slashing the creature's body.

She flinched putting one foot up attempting to stand up and bands of sweats made its way down her forehead. When she saw Touya launching forward to stab the boy aiming at his heart, Aya ran toward them and stood in front of the creature's body defending him.

"Why?" Touya questioned perplexity was evident on his face.

The ogre was still injured from the damage from the previous cut and growled. "Because I need to help him." Aya gradually spun her body around to face the animal and smiled kindly.

"Get away from it. Do you wish to end your life?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him. He's not an animal; he's a kid who granted me my first real dream." Tears streamed down her face as she angrily glared at Touya. "I know he can understand me because we share the same gift…" Touya stood still and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Please release me from this pain." The voice of the young boy echoed. "Aya-san. Please give me that timeless sleep."

Touya shot open and was surprised at the ogre pleadings. "I don't know how to do it." Aya hiccupped and felt hopeless yet again.

"Feel it in your heart, your desire and wish." The boy said and Aya placed both of her hands on top of her chest. "Wish for it."

Bit by bit, Aya could feel an electrifying energy running right through her being. Please, if this is the only thing I could do for him. Please give me the power to put him in his everlasting sleep. A white sparked appeared in the palm of her hand and Aya stared at it as it grew bigger.

"I'll take care of your dog," she choked on her tears and touched her hands to his. Soon after his beastly body started disappearing and glitter of lights shone. The little boy stood in front of her smiling happily.

He squeezed her hand and said, "My name is Hideki. You're my friend. Hiro is yours now. Thank you Aya-san."

"No, thank you Hideki."

Hideki grinned and said earnestly, "You're welcome!"

Aya smiled and wiped away her tears. Afterward he vanished and Aya collapsed but was caught by Touya. "Thank you for believing in me." She gazed at Touya with a beam.

"I didn't." She chuckled but at the result she coughed out more blood. "We have to get you to a hospital fast."

He was about to carry her off but was stopped by her pull on his coat. "No. They would call my brother and he would never let me sleep alone again."

"Then what?"

"You're a biology teacher you should know a bit of this." Aya said loving the dumbfounded look on his face.

He pursed his lips together and replied, "I'll try."

Touya held her in his arms and walked inside the school classes premises. "Where are you taking me?"

"School's clinic."

"Oh, smart." Her voice was low and she knew she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. "Hm… That's three times you replied me with only two words." She noted and continued, "Are you tight on word expression?" He didn't answer her but only laid her down on one of the bed on the school nurse's client bed.

"Lift up your shirt." He ordered opening a draw in one of the cupboards bringing out a container of first aids. Aya followed his command and as he cleaned out the blood she cringed. After that he put on antiseptics and that stung hence she shrieked but was ignored. Consequently he placed a hand over her wound and strangely a lukewarm feeling appeared on her abrasion. "This would stop the blood for now."

"Thanks." She stared at her shirt and the stain the blood left. "Is there any chance the clinic have a spare shirt?"

"Not that I know of," he glanced around.

"Could I borrow your coat?" she asked gazing up at him.

"Why?"

Aya responded, "My brother can't see this on my shirt before he'll throw a psycho."

"I see." Touya took off his coat and gave it to her. When she reached up to grabbed it the pain was still there on her injury and she fell back down on the bed.

He was standing right in front of where the full moon luminous light shone and it outlined his features outstandingly. Some of his hair fell onto his eyes and she had the urge to brush it aside so she could see his glowing golden eyes. Touya stood up straight and went to where the window was and pulled the curtains together.

"What are you doing?"

"Help you get out of that shirt." He replies were always so monotonous and casual with no emotions or feelings to it.

The room was quite dark and she couldn't make out where he was until she felt an arm supporting her to sit upright. Then using a scissor he cut through her shirt and soon the main pieces fell apart. Wow, that's clever. She thought to herself and afterward he gently slipped her arms into the openings of the coat. Soon he laid her back down after pushing all the shredded pieces of her shirt to the ground, he buttoned up the coat. After a while the curtain was opened again and light shone into the room. Touya opened the wide window of the clinic room and leaned toward her. Aya was surprised at how gentle he could handle her and put her back into his strong hold as if she was simply a light weighted feather.

"Where's the way to your house?" He questioned her walking toward the window.

"Left from the front school."

Without prior notice he jumped off the window and she screamed. They were flying in thin air defying all rules of gravity. Aya glanced to his back and stared at it in wonder.

"What is it?" he asked her at her strange behaviour.

She innocently pointed out, "You don't have wings."

A tiny smile escaped from his lips and they soared into the sky – on top of all the houses and buildings. Aya gasped in exhilaration as she gazed at the night lights below. She never knew Kyoto city was this stunning at night.

"Wait, hang on! I don't want to go home yet." The sudden outburst took him by surprise and he lightly landed on top of building. "Take me to Chidori's house. I want to give her a dream which I'm sure she would like." Touya intently looked at her and pushed himself back up into the air. "Right from here." She gave him the direction smiling cheerfully.

"Hey, hey Nigawa-sensei. What are you?" No reply was heard from him. "Go straight." She said and glanced up at him. "We can be friends since we're both abnormal. How about that?" Still there was no respond from him and she was getting quite annoyed. "Am I too childish to be your friend? Oh wait is it against the law to be friends with your teacher?" He continued to ignore her. "Can you please say something?" She beckoned rudely and unexpectedly started coughing.

He stopped on his track and laid a foot on a bridge with a view of the harbour. "Which way is next?"

Aya frowned and childishly scoffed. "Left at that highway there."

So they continued their journey in silence and when they reached Chidori's bedroom window, Aya grinned cheekily. Touya looked at her with amusement wondering what she was planning to do. Closing her eyes she tried to summon her powers as she did before for Hideki. Opening her eyes again she waved the white glowing ball through the window and into Chidori.

"Sweet dreams Chidori." She said and a breeze of wind drove pass. Aya snuggled nearer to Touya even though they were already close enough however he was warm. "Okay. I'm ready to head home now." She exclaimed and took in a deep breath, "I forgot Hiro at the school!"

"The dog?"

"Yeah! We have to go back there to find him. It's cold tonight and he might not know his way home." Aya tugged Touya's blue shirt.

"He's already there in front of your house."

Aya stared at him in shock. "How do you know?"

"I just do." Hence forth they continued their trail back to her house and on the way she fell asleep.

For the first time in so many years she slept without a dream of any others. Maybe she was too exhausted whatever the reason was, she enjoyed the dreamless slumber.

Aya woke up with a bright sun blazing onto her eyes and using her hand to shield it, she thought of what happened last night. Was it a dream? She wondered and twirled to her side when the recognizable pain and the white coat belonging to Nigawa-sensei were still present. Wasn't a dream after all, Aya said to herself. It took her quite some time to get dress and ready for school. When she reached her homeroom Chidori hit her back causing her to yelp at the injury she held. Thank god Aki didn't find out, she thought.

"What's wrong with you? Your face is a bit pale."

"Make up, foundation." Aya answered quickly.

Chidori put a finger to her chin and said, "You don't even need make up Aya. You already look fine."

"Thank you." Aya made her way to a table and positioned herself down. Finally, she felt much better after all that walking to school and trying to act normal around Aki.

Chidori grinned and threw her arms in the air. "You know what? Last night I had the best dream ever!"

Aya surreptitiously smiled and asked, "Really? What was it about? Me?"

"Close enough but no, your twin brother!"

"How is that close enough?" Aya confuted rolling her eyes.

Chidori nodded her head eagerly, "Of course it is. You guys are twins right? And twins are kind of like one." Aya lazily nodded her head agreeing to whatsoever Chidori was saying. "Do you want to hear what happened in my dream?"

"Is it rated R?"

Her friend flushed red and said, "No!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

"It's not! I'm serious! The dream was innocent from the beginning to the end!" Chidori rebutted fiercely at the condemnation Aya was putting on her.

It was another normal day, Aya took in. She smiled affectionately at Chidori and said, "Thanks Chidori."

"Eh?" That caught her by surprise and she asked, "What for?"

"For being Chidori Asai?"

"What's gotten into you today? All mushy toward me. Don't tell me…" Aya frowned and was confused. "Are you gay?" Chidori said out and Aya wanted to fall off her chair. "Seriously, I've never seen you date any guy. What if your interest is on your own sex?"

Aya burst out laughing and shook her head in skepticism; the girl never stops to amuse her. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Eh! No Aya! You have to confide in me. Come on! Are you?"

It was interesting to see how much Chidori wanted to know the truth however it's even more pleasurable to let her suffer. "Find out for yourself."

Chidori pouted and flicked her pony-tailed brown hair. "You're cruel." She pointed at Aya and then placed both of her hands on her hips. "Then I only have one way to find out."

"What?"

"Rape you!"

"What the heck! You crazy woman! Get away from me!"

A woman's face was hidden beneath a black hood, only violet strands of hair could be seen from her dark cloak. She stood on top of the flowing river with both of her feet touching the water in the middle of a vast forest, with a man kneeling on the river side head bowed down.

"Where is she?" The woman asked grimly.

"The year AC 2005 in Kyoto city," he replied courteously.

She stared at the crescent moon and asked, "Has she awakened?"

"No, not yet."

"Capture her while she's weak. Don't harm her. If you fail, then don't have to report back to me."

"Yes, high priestess." He replied obediently and vanished.

The woman continued to gaze at the galaxy above and droned a melodious tune from her lips. "One day, I will unite with you." She firmly stated and stretched one of her arms to the moon.

**_Next chapter – Moonshine_**


	4. Chapter 3 : Moonshine

_Datenshi : Fallen Angel © My Anh Nguyen_

**Chapter Three – Moonshine**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"In the ancient time there was a sorceress who created a crystal and combined her power together with two of her pupils' merging their powers into the gemstone. This was done so that whoever the sorceress successor was would use the prevailing force to eliminate the curse on their land."

Aya peered over Touya's shoulder reading out loud the novel he had in his hand, contemplating out loud, "Interesting…" She hit Touya on his back and sat down beside him on the bench swinging her legs. "What a beautiful day right, Nigawa-sensei?" He didn't answer her but his eyes fixed on something far away. A week had passed since that incident with Hideki and things seemed to adjust back to the norm. However Hiro was currently staying at her house and being loved by Aki and Aya. Yet still, she wanted to know more of the man beside her.

"It's going to rain soon," he abruptly said.

She gazed up at the blue sky and found it quite impossible, as well as she didn't want this lovely weather to be spoilt. "Really? That's a pity."

"Aren't you going to go inside now?" Touya closed his book and stood up flicking his white coat back.

Aya shook her head nostalgically and replied, "Nope." Her eyes remained fixated on the sapphire sky and a tranquil breeze swept by them. "Why aren't you going in?" she questioned him. Subsequently he turned his foot around and walked toward the direction of the school building. A small smile appeared on the corner of Aya's lips and she waited for the rain drops to delicately caress her face.

However, "Aya! Get out of the rain now!" Aki's enraged voice from above in the building where the school corridor was.

By the time she was already drenched from the rain and poked a tongue out at her brother. "Just a bit longer Aki."

"No! You get out of it now or I'm going down there!"

Yuuhi was beside Aki ruffling his hair and looking around embarrassed at the noise his friend was making. His eyes widen when he looked down and saw Chidori skipping toward where Aya was, laughing happily kicking the puddle of water.

"Aya! Lets dance in the rain!" Chidori pulled Aya off the bench and they started tango in the shower.

Aki shook his head and rubbed his temple. "God, I feel as though I'm her father." He mumbled to himself and then screamed down from the window, "Aya! Out of the rain. Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Both the girls started dancing toward the school building, chuckling to one another.

From the opposite block Touya watched them and when they were both under the shelter he walked away from the window.

"What were you saying before, Yuuhi?" Aki twirled around to find no one was there beside him and Yuuhi was out of sight. He looked about but his friend was no where in sight and he frowned in confusion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya sat herself down on one of the chairs in the library and pulled out a novel, when unexpectedly it was taken away in front of her by no other than Chidori. By the look in the cheeky girl's eyes she knew something had happened.

"What is it?" Aya asked her friend trying to take back her novel but it was hidden behind Chidori's back.

Chidori searched inside her bag and retrieved a silver paper then laid it on the table. "Look this is an invitation to Mayumi's birthday party. You should come with me!"

"Why should I?"

She thought for a while and Aya unfold the paper. Beautiful golden calligraphy was incurved on the invitation stating, "You are honorably invited to Mayumi Sengoku's 18th Birthday ball." Aya couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is this? A wedding invitation more like it, honorably invited? Woah such an honour!" Aya rolled her eyes sarcastically and put the invitation back down on the table. "This is what I hate about this dumb school. They all think they are so high and mighty. It's sickening!"

Chidori burst out in laughter and nodded her head. "The problem is. Her parents and mine are business partners so I have no way to back out. So you're coming with me to keep me company since you're the only person I can talk to!"

"What? You're like on the same level as Mayumi. You two are presumably the most popular girl in the entire school. What you mean I'm the only one you can talk to? Stop fooling me, you brat." Aya gave side glances to Chidori as she looked outside where the rain continued to pour.

Chidori also looked away outside watching the rain as they both fell silence. This was the first time for Aya to see Chidori being unusually quiet, she talks most of the time but now she held an expression on her face that Aya couldn't comprehend.

"Okay. I'll come."

Aya received a hug from Chidori and they both continued to observe the droplets of rain. It was a pleasant silence between them and Aya had an idea there were things that had been bothering Chidori. Yet she doesn't want to pressure her into telling if she's not ready, thus Aya gave Chidori a reassuring grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was furious. It had been two hours, twenty-three minutes and five seconds! She still hasn't decided what to wear to that "18th Birthday Ball". God who the hell call their birthday a ball? Trust this gay prestigious school to be like that. Why the hell was she so agitated in looking nice anyways? Aya slumped on her bed and made a loud cried. A knock was heard and she sat straight back up attempting to look composed when she's far from it.

"Come in."

"Are you ready Aya?" Aki questioned popping his head into the room and saw clothes that were flying everywhere was scattered on the floor. Aya was still in her home outfit and Aki exclaimed, "You're still not ready?"

"I got nothing to wear. Maybe I'm not going. You go then, bro."

Aki's eyes widen and he pointed to the floor. "You call this, nothing to wear? What is with women! Oh Lord!" He then continued, "Chidori just called and she's really hoping you would come. Don't disappoint her."

For a moment Aya thought to herself and felt bad if she promised to go and didn't end up showing up. "Alright."

Her brother grinned widely and before closing the door he said, "You'll look good in anything."

"Thanks bro!"

In the end Aya settled on slipping into her amethyst-coloured cocktail dress and casually did her long blonde hair up in a bun. Aki shook her head when they got into the car and drove of to their destination, wondering why she took so long to think of what to wear when what she's wearing now only took her two minutes. He would never understand women and how they work.

"Were you invited Aki?" Aya asked observing the street lights. "Oh I forgot, of course you would be invited. You and Mayumi used to date; she's still crazy about you." Aya enjoyed teasing her brother and his long past history of relationships.

"Yeah, so crazy about me that she's already dating Yuuhi," Aki laughed carelessly.

She turned her attention on Aki and questioned, "Really? But don't you guys feel awkward? Like you are dating the same girl?"

"No? Why should we? She's just some girl," Aki answered matter-of-factly.

That comment caused Aya to shake her head at the doings of her brother. "You two are such heartbreakers."

"No. All the girls we date, they know we aren't serious yet they still come. I still wonder why," Aki rebutted pursing his lips at the thought.

Aya shrugged her shoulders and coolly said, "Maybe they aren't serious too that's why? No strings attach on both parties."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Aki nodded his head and asked, "Chidori seems to be very fond in you."

"I wonder why. She is _very_ outgoing and friendly, easily can be friends with others."

Aki turned the corner and stopped at the next traffic lights. He took a glimpsed at his sister and smiled. "Why do you like pushing people away?"

"No I don't. It's just we are really different. She's the girl everyone wants to be or want to have. Whereas I'm just… Well me."

Aki chuckled and retorted, "And what's wrong with being you?"

"Nothing."

"Well, whatever. You're my sister and I'm happy you're different from the rest. You don't conform, that's something Chidori likes in you because she doesn't like to follow orders as well."

After that statement made by Aki the rest of the ride to Mayumi's party was filled with silence, as Aya's mind started to wander off. Different huh? Very different, indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Aki and Aya reached the designated party the enormous white door welcomed them with a butler collecting the invitations. Instantly Chidori appeared from nowhere swinging her hips to Aya, in her golden dress that gracefully flow whenever she was in motion.

"Ah! Aya! I'm so glad you came!" Chidori hauled Aya into a tight embraced. "You look stunning. Come, come. I'll introduce you to Mayumi." With that Aya was pulled along through the mob and she waved to her brother, he gave her a smile and a thumb up. "I'm totally happy you are here!" Chidori smile was bright and filled with excitement, it made Aya pleased to know her presence at this party could bring such joy to Chidori.

"Mayumi!" Chidori called out and a glamorous girl with a white dressed turned around with a pleasing smile.

"Chidori. Great to see you can make it." She softly spoke and her eyes shifted to Aya. "And this is?"

"Hello. I'm Aya. Chidori brought me here."

Mayumi smiled and nodded her head. "I see. You're Aki's twin sister."

"Yeah," Aya shortly replied. Somehow Aya felt a strong feeling from Mayumi causing her to breathe unsteadily but Aya promptly dismiss it. Soon later they bid each other to go to get a drink and Aya asked Chidori, "By the end of the night her mouth must be exhausted huh?"

Chidori looked at Aya strangely and questioned, "Why?"

"Because she has to keep that smile on all night," Aya replied intimating Mayumi's delicate beam.

They both laughed out loud and attracted some attention from their surroundings. "Opps," Chidori said yet continued to chuckle. "You think I can get one dance with Aki?"

Aya raised an eyebrow and searched around for the sight of her brother. "If you can get through that line." She pointed out to the girls that were surrounding Aki and Yuuhi.

"Oh wells!" Chidori shrugged and put her flute of orange juice down.

"You know, I've been wondering." Aya began and took a sip of her soda. "Though you always say things that make it sound as if you like my brother, but you don't act the part."

"What can you say? I'm weird?" Chidori laughed. Aya peered at Chidori with suspicious in her eyes. "What? Can't I admire him from afar?" Chidori said and looked over to where Aki and Yuuhi were. "Sometimes there are things in this world where it is better of to observe from afar; because once it gets to close you'll see the cracks."

"Woah. That was the most profound thing I've ever heard you say," Aya exclaimed putting a hand over her mouth at the new discovery. Chidori playfully hit her arm and pouted. "So what cracks do you see in my brother?"

"Huh?" Chidori snapped out of her trance. "Let's stop talking so seriously, it's not my thing. Want to dance?" Aya abided and they began to stroll toward the dance floor. "May I have this honour of having your first dance?" Chidori placed out her hand and took Aya's.

"If I say no, would you let me go and find an actual man?" Aya questioned queerly.

"No."

Aya laughed and said, "I would have guessed so." The two girls chuckled and started dancing whilst enjoying the song.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the other side of the ballroom the two most eligible men enjoyed their drinks leisurely. "Didn't expect your sister to show up," Yuuhi commented giving a flute of wine to Aki.

Aki took it and nodded. "Me too. Chidori does her good. Get her out of the house more and socialize with girls her age."

The two boys observed the two girls dancing and doing embarrassing moves laughing whilst doing so. "How you and Mayumi going?" Aki questioned looking over to where Mayumi was.

"Okay. Same as everyone else," Yuuhi answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, here comes my sister," Aki noted looking in the direction of Chidori and Aya.

Aya smiled brightly at Aki and asked, "Bro! Why aren't you dancing?"

"The ladies here are boring. I see you already had your dance," Aki joked poking Aya on the ribs.

The girls chuckled nodding their head. "You seem to be popular tonight Asai-san. As usual lots of suitors," Yuuhi stated with a polite smile.

"Same goes to you, Aogiri-san." Chidori bowed and Aya felt something was going on but she just doesn't know exactly what. From the moment she stepped foot into this mansion she had a clear intuition an incident is going to occur.

What was with these two? Aya wondered and glanced at Aki who also shrugged not knowing anything.

"Hand me the moon crystal… Hand it over to me now."

Aya eyes darted around the ball room searching for the voice and the rest looked at her oddly. "What are you looking for, Aya?" Chidori questioned.

She continued to hear it, "Moon crystal. Moon crystal."

"Don't you guys hear it? Someone is saying something about a moon crystal." Aya explained blinking at the expression on their faces as though what she was saying was bizarre.

They shook their head and Aki said, "Are you alright? We didn't hear anything of that sort."

"That's strange. Maybe I drank the punch too much. I'm going to the bathroom to wash up," Aya quickly said suddenly feeling the beating of her heart quickens.

Chidori looked at Aya with worried ness in her eyes. "I'll come with you," she offered.

"No, I'm okay. It's just over there anyways. You stay here with them." Aya swiftly took off toward the direction of the restroom.

Yuuhi stared at Chidori and she glanced away. "Well, I got to get going. Catch you around."

"That was fast," Aki noted looking at Chidori's disappearing figure.

Moments later Aya was searching through the crowd for Chidori, Yuuhi and Aki but it seems as though they had split up. She observed the so-call home of Mayumi Sengoku's and on first impression it was of course with no doubt grand. But why would you need more than ten bedrooms when there were only four people in the family not including their cats? That's mere stupidity, unless they are planning to give a room each to their pet cat? Aya mentally shook her head and heaved a sigh before gulping down a glass of water. Later she saw Yuuhi in the crowd dancing with Mayumi, the birthday girl slash current girlfriend. Yuuhi could do so much better than that, Aya thought to herself but she knew it was none of her business.

Later on Yuuhi departed from Mayumi to get a drink and a bit of fresh air, he saw Aya and advanced toward her. "Hey. What are you doing standing here?"

"Resting. Don't want to get over there, too squashy." Aya glanced over to the dance floor where there were many heads bobbing up and down to the music.

Yuuhi nodded and used the table to support his stance. "Where's Chi… Asai-san?"

Aya stared at him trying not to show any sign of awkwardness of his fixing in Chidori's name. Something was really strange between the two, she made a mental note. "I don't know. Probably somewhere around here." Aya spotted Aki coming toward them and waved. "Bro!"

"Aya! Been looking around for you." Aki placed his hand on his hip and nonchalantly brushed his blonde hair back.

"Have you seen Chidori?" Aya questioned.

"No. In fact haven't seen her since you left to the bathroom," Aki replied scratching his head.

Shortly they noticed a huge crowd was forming around the main living room balcony and the three wondered what was happening. "Oh my god. Isn't that Chidori-senpai?" Aya heard it and started to rush over to see the commotion.

Everyone gawked as they saw Mayumi Sengoku holding Chidori by her shoulders and shaking the living lights out of her.

"You think you're better than me? Well think again!" Mayumi spat out and tightly held Chidori quaking her. Soon later Chidori eyes began to close yet Mayumi continued to quake her. "I saw them. I saw those photos!"

"What the hell! Put her down!" Aya yelled out and everyone eyes laid on Aya. "Let go off Chidori now. What are you doing?" Aya's face went pale at the sight of an unconscious Chidori.

Yuuhi eyes were wide open and he glared at Mayumi. "Mayumi! What you think you are doing? Let her go!" His temper raisin and his voice came out as deadly as a loaded gun.

"You both are being fooled by her! She's nothing but a manipulator!" Mayumi cried out loud still shaking the limpness Chidori. "First she tricked you Yuuhi and now she's onto using Aya to get close to Aki. Girls like her need to be killed and go to hell!"

The guests gasped in horror at what she just stated. "If she tricks me or not that's my problem. You stay out of it." Aya demanded and was getting agitated, what did Mayumi do to make Chidori fall cataleptic like that?

Aya started to go forward but Mayumi held out a knife to Chidori's neck and said, "Come any closer I'll kill her!"

"What have gotten into you?" Yuuhi yelled. "If you _hurt_ Chidori one tiny bit, I'll make sure you never see the sunrise again!"

What relationship did Yuuhi and Chidori have? Is there a reason for him to be so hostile toward Mayumi for hurting Chidori? Was there something Aya was missing out on? Lots of questions ran through her head but she pushed them all away and only wanted to save her only friend.

Chidori began to cough and her eyes opened wearily. "Yuu…hi," she coughed repeatedly.

Aya glared at Mayumi and the moon from behind shone brightly. It changed the colour of Aya's clear crystal blue eyes to a darker purple. She felt her blood circulatory beginning to heat up and she clenched her fists tightly. Mayumi placed the knife closer to Chidori's neck and bans of sweats triggered down Aya's forehead. Her eyes focused on Mayumi and fury was engulfed in her eyes. Out of the blue the brick balcony that was supporting Mayumi exploded and she lost complete balance.

It happened too fast that Aya couldn't catch what actually occurred because the next moment she saw Yuuhi running toward Chidori pulling her hand back from falling along with Mayumi. Anon, Aya's eyes returned to their original colour and the moon went back to its dimness glow onto the earth.

"Wha-what happened?" Aya asked stammering feeling cold sweats all over her body.

Aki stared at her and responded, "I don't know." Unexpectedly Aya fainted into Aki's arms.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Next chapter – Forsaken Shadows**_

------------------------------------------------------


End file.
